


Bad Feeling

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has a very bad feeling about this.</p>
<p>[Spoilers for The Force Awakens]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I've got a bad feeling about this" on the Imzy community [100 Words](https://www.imzy.com/100words).

Han could feel his heart pounding, and his legs felt heavier than a rancor, but he continued walking towards the dark figure on the bridge.

Not figure, he corrected himself as he drew closer. His son.

He wanted to turn around and walk – or run – away, but he couldn’t. He had to do this. He was the only one who could. And he would never make Leia do this. He loved them both too much for that.

There was no one else to hear the words he whispered as he approached. But this time it was a _really_ bad feeling.


End file.
